I Want You: PWP
by ILoveMaids
Summary: Sasuke decides he wants Naruto. So he makes it happen. Lemon. PWP. Oneshot. Yaoi SasuxNaru


**Hey everyone!:D This is my first Sasu/Naru fic! So I hope you like it! I was suddenly struck with some odd motivation to write this while I was watching tv shows about ghosts. Oh well. ENJOY!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. If I did, the show would be rated R.**

* * *

"What do you want Sasuke?" The blond questioned as he stood in his rival/best friend's room. Sasuke had suddenly told him to come here without any sort of explanation. Before he could receive an answer, the world went black.

A while later, the blond slowly opened his eyes. It took him a while to realize how he had gotten to Sasuke's room. Yawning, he sat up only to realize that he was naked. Why was he naked? He looked around and was startled when he saw onyx eyes staring at him intensely. His eyes trailed down and noticed that the raven haired boy was also nude. "Sasuke?" He whispered. Before he knew it, the raven had pounced on him. The raven licked and nipped at sweet caramel skin on the boy's neck. Naruto, who had been secretly wanting this, didn't question it as he allowed the man who was sex personified, to have his lewd way with him.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? To shove my hard cock into that sweet little ass of yours" The raven huskily whispered into the moaning blond's ear, who responded with a delicious whimper. With his slender fingers, he gently raked his fingers down the taut caramel skin beneath him. Sasuke lazily trailed his finger back towards tan nipples, and teasingly circled one before moving on to the next, causing a shiver to run throughout Naruto's body.

The blond laid there, withering in pleasure as Sasuke darted out a sinfully pink tongue that proceeded to flick a hard tan nipple, and Naruto's chest unwittingly arched towards Sasuke, attempting to get more of that amazing tongue. Sasuke felt himself smirk as he began to lick and nip at the cute little bud before him, as he rubbed and pinched the other one. Naruto's hands wound themselves in soft inky locks as he rubbed his lower half against Sasuke's thigh, attempting to get any kind of friction.

"Sa,Saaaa, Ske" The blond moaned as he further arched himself towards Sasuke, who was still stimulating the boy's nipples. The raven felt a growl low in his throat as he saw his beautiful Naruto, eyes half-lidded, flushed cheeks, and a light sheen of sweat. This image accompanied by the feeling of his lover's cock against his thigh almost caused the Uchiha to roughly take his blond, shoving in and out of the blond mercilessly. But he didn't want his kitsune to feel any pain, so he decided to take things slow.

With one last pop, Sasuke lifted his mouth from Naruto's nipples and began kissing his way down the gorgeous tan chest that belonged to his lover. He left kiss marks, in order to make sure everyone knew the boy had an owner, of course. Sasuke leaned back and made sure he would never forget the incredibly erotic image of Naruto with legs spread open and his cock straining for any kind of release. "Sasuke, please," The blond whimpered.

"Please what." He huskily whispered. Onyx eyes stared hungrily at beautiful azure eyes, filled with lust and desire. And he had caused this look. If possible, Sasuke's cock got even harder at the thought. "I, I-I don't know." Naruto moaned as Sasuke lowered his head and teasingly licked the pre-cum off of Naruto's member. "Really now. I don't what you want unless you tell me." The raven mocked as he began to lick and suck at the blond's inner thighs.

Naruto, who could have gone insane from how badly he wanted his lover's mouth on his member, flushed a deep red and forgot about any sort of pride when he felt a warm muscle licking the slit of his cock. Naruto roughly lifted Sasuke's head, and captured the raven's lips in a passionate kiss where tongues battled for dominance. They breathlessly separated, and Sasuke saw his own lust reflected in azure eyes. "Suck me dammit" The blond breathlessly growled out. A loud moan escaped the raven's mouth and not one to displease his lover, gave him a quick peck before he returned to Naruto's cock. He proceeded to lick the pulsing member from base to tip, eliciting a breathy moan from his lover.

Naruto lifted his chest, while leaning on his elbows to look as his strikingly handsome lover slowly took all of him into his mouth. With Hallowed cheeks, his beautiful pink lips made a perfect o shape as they slid up and down his cock. Naruto moaned loudly and felt his eyes flutter shut as cold fingers gently fondled his balls. Sasuke who somehow smirked with his mouth wrapped around Naruto's member, gave the blond's balls a light squeeze as he trailed his hands up, in order to hold the blond's hips down. Naruto opened his mouth and was about to say something when he felt his member suddenly being taken in even deeper into Sasuke's mouth. He moaned and tried to buck his hips but Sasuke's hands held him down. The blond felt a warm feeling coiling in his stomach and knew what was about to come. "Saa, hah, I'm abo-," He moaned and the second the words left his mouth, Sasuke let go of his cock with a pop. A protesting sound erupted from the blond's throat as he looked angrily at the raven.

Sasuke simply smirked and crawled towards his blond. He began nipping at the blond's jaw line, "I want you to come when my cock is buried deep in your ass." He practically growled out into the blond's ear. Naruto mewled as Sasuke's hot breath tickled his ear and his words caused a delightful shiver down his spine. Sasuke looked down into his lover's eyes as he lifted three fingers to his blond's mouth. The boy's lips almost innocently opened and unbeknownst to the blond, his tongue wrapped around the slender digits in a sinfully erotic manner. The raven moaned at the site and feel of his lover's hot tongue coating his fingers. When Naruto moaned around Sasuke's fingers, the raven almost once again lost control. He quickly regained himself and lifted his fingers from the hot paradise they were just in, with a line of saliva linking them.

Sasuke spread the blond's bent legs even farther and circled the tight muscle with a single slender finger. Naruto moaned and arched his back, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke captured his lover's lips in a hot kiss, as he teased the puckered hole for a while longer before he quickly slid in one digit. He felt his blond tense, but quickly relax when he was distracted by Sasuke sucking on his tongue. He continued with one finger before he felt Naruto was ready and he slipped in another digit. The blond didn't notice since he was too caught up in the feel of Sasuke's mouth marking his neck. Sasuke scissored his fingers, stretching his lover's hole, and once it was stretched enough, he slid in the last finger. Naruto's nails dug into Sasuke's back but relaxed slowly as the movement of Sasuke's fingers inside of him quickly became pleasurable.

Naruto found himself bucking like crazy against Sasuke as his fingers fucked him even deeper and harder. He was moaning like crazy, causing Sasuke's eyes to darken. The raven slid his fingers out, ignoring the whimper of protest his blond made. Sasuke repositioned himself so that his cock was lined up with Naruto's entrance. He hooked his arms under Naruto's knees as he quickly sheathed himself in Naurto's tight heat. A groan escaped his lips at the tightness of his lover's hole. Kami sama, it was so wonderful. Sasuke stilled as a hiss of pain left his lover's lips. HIs heart broke a bit at seeing his kitsune in pain, but it was only temporary. He leaned down and caught Naruto's lips in another searing kiss, trying his best to make his lover feel better. Sasuke accidentally shifted a bit, and unknowingly hit the blond's prostate.

A loud wanton moan left the blond's mouth as an intense spark of pleasure coursed through his body. "Do, do it again." He breathlessly moaned. Sasuke grinned and quickly obliged. He thrust his cock deep into Naruto, hitting the spot he was looking for. This elicited another erotic moan from his lover. The sounds went straight to Sasuke's cock, causing his cock to twitch. And Naruto felt it, boy did he feel it. Naruto's arms tightened around his lovers neck and fisted themselves in silky ink strands. He rocked his hips, causing them both to groan loudly at the sensation.

Sasuke began to slowly thrust in and out of Naruto's tight heat, which was the ultimate test of willpower, since he wanted nothing more than to ram his cock into the blond. Naruto grew irritated at the slow pace. "Fuck me. Fuck me Sasuke. Make me your whore." The blond panted as the raven made contact with his sweet spot. A growl left the raven's mouth when he heard his lover's demand. And almost immediately, he began thrusting in and out of Naruto at an almost inhumane speed. He constantly rammed his cock against Naruto's prostrate, causing loud screams of ecstasy. Naruto saw white stars through half lidded eyes as he was pleasured in a way he had never been before. The thought that it was Sasuke's cock that was in him, fucking him senseless was almost enough to make him cum.

The raven could tell that the blond was close and he let go of one of Naruto's legs, causing him to hit a new angle which they both thought to be even more amazing. He sneaked his free hand in between them and began to fist his lover's cock at the same rythm as his thrusts. Naruto arched his back almost painfully as he felt his orgasm approaching. "Sasuke" He screamed as his spilled his seed all over his stomach as well as Sasuke's. The raven groaned unbelievably loud at the site of his lover covered in his own cum. With a few last thrusts, Sasuke thrust himself even deeper, "Naruto" He moaned in the blond's ear as he spilled his seed inside of his lover's sweet hole. He collapsed on top of his blond, both of them breathing heavily. Sasuke let out a sigh as he rolled off of Naruto. The blond quickly snuggled next to him and looked up at him.

"Will there be another time" He uncertainly questioned. Doubt and fear in his eyes.

Sasuke felt himself smile as leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Of course. I'll never let you go." The blond sighed in bliss as the raven wrapped two strong arms around him. He never wanted to leave this embrace.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I want to know!:D And if you want to request a pairing with/without a theme, let me know! I'll try my best to write it!**


End file.
